


Half Angel, Half Eagle

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [15]
Category: Shadow Unit
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trailer of sorts for the series 'Shadow Unit', which can be found here: http://www.shadowunit.org/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Angel, Half Eagle

ETA: since it's now blocked in the US...

Password: AurumCalendulaVids

[Half Angel, Half Eagle | Shadow Unit](https://vimeo.com/206303090) from [AurumCalendula](https://vimeo.com/aurumcalendula) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Jane Siberry
> 
> Footage: Criminal Minds, Dominion, Elementary, Luther, Painkiller Jane, Person of Interest, Prime Suspect (US), Scorpion, Sleepy Hollow, Supernatural, and Witchblade


End file.
